Together Once More
by rsh13
Summary: First off this site needs more Kenny and Kelly stories, and since there are only like ten or so, I decided to write one. So plese just read and review. Pairings: Kellny Stendy Kybe Heiman and Retters. ON HIATUS
1. Intro

A/N

Kenny and Kelly is one of my favorite South Park couples. I really wanted to write a story focusing on them. The italics are dreams. Remember that. Oh also I'm taking a break from my other South Park stories to write this one. Just read it already.

* * *

South Park, Colorado

The young blonde teenager was deep within sleep. He dreamt of a special someone he hadn't seen in a long while. Of seeing her once more, of

communicating with her, wishing he could be with her, Kelly. He dreamt of Kelly. That's what Kenny desperately wanted. He deeply wanted to

be with Kelly, his one true love. But his dreams of her were always disrupted. Shattered by yelling of his parents' arguments or his own mind

realizing the truth, he may not ever see her again. He really hoped that that wasn't the case. He had kept up with her by being pen pals. But

he hadn't seen her in person in the longest of time. That had upset him. He wanted to be with her. He needed to be with her. "Kelly… Kelly…

Kelly." The young blonde teenager talked in his sleep.

_She runs toward him. "Kenny." She says. "Kelly." He says. "I've missed you." She says._

_"I've missed you too." He says. "Kenny." She says. "Kelly." He says. There's a beeping_

_sound. "What is that?" She asks. She disappears. "Kelly don't leave, I need you." He_

_says._

"Damn alarm clock." Kenny says. The alarm clock was one of the things shattered his dreams of Kelly. He realized everyday that he needed her.

She needed him also.

* * *

Salt Lake City, Utah

The young blonde teenager realized she needed that special someone. Kenny is what she needed. They had had a long distance relationship

for years. But she desperately needed him. She realized that she could no longer live without him. She needed him. He was anecessity. Not a

want, but much more than a need. A necessity. Kenny was a necessity. She needed him. Would they ever be reunited?

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's so short but it's sorta an intro. Oh yeah I picked a random place that has the same time as Denver which of coarse supposed to be close to South Park. I didn't know where the other places were. I would've picked something different if I would've known where the places were, Sorry I will update soon.


	2. Vacation?

A/N

A/N

Here's the second chapter. The first part is a letter Kelly sent to Kenny. It's in italics. Just read it already.

* * *

_May 29, 2007_

_Dearest Kenny,_

_I've missed you a whole lot. My parents have agreed to take a vacation to South Park. What they don't know is that I have a dear friend there. And yes, by dear friend, I mean you. I did tell them that I have a surprise for them. I want you to meet them. Kenny you mean so much to me. It's such we haven't seen each other in person in five years, since we were nine. So what have you been up to? You haven't found another girlfriend have you? I'm just joking, Kenny._

_Love,_

_Kelly_

"Kelly coming to South Park. This must be a dream." The fourteen-year-old blonde, orange hooded boy thought, "It's about time she came.

That's why I keep dreaming of her. She's coming to South Park. I need her." He almost thought about school. He ran to the bus stop.

* * *

Bus Stop

"Dudes, dudes. Guess what." Kenny muffled while running. "Kenny slow down." Kyle told his friend. "What the hell is going on?" Stan asked.

"Something great." Kenny responded. "What, you're family's not poor anymore?" Cartman asked. "Shut up fat ass." Kyle said. "Well at least I'm

not a Jew." Cartman responded. "What were you saying Kenny?" Stan asked. "Kelly's coming. I'm gonna see her again!" Kenny happily muffled.

"The girl from that choir tour thing from third grade?" Stan asked. "Yeah, remember we hooked up then?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, but you haven't

seen her in years." Stan said. "I AM NOT FAT I AM JUST BIG BONED!" Cartman yelled. While Stan and Kenny were talking, Kyle and Cartman had

begun fighting. "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T DISCRIMINATE MY RELIGION!" Kyle yelled. "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T CALL ME FAT ASS MAYBE I WOULDN'T!"

Cartman yelled. "WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COARSE YOU WOULD." Kyle yelled. "I'M NOT FAT." Cartman yelled. "BUT YOU ARE JEALOUS." Kyle

yelled. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A JEW?" Cartman asked yelling. "BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIND A GIRLFRIEND!" Kyle yelled. "I HAVE A

GIRLFRIEND YOU JEW. YOU'RE PROBABLY LYING THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Cartman yelled. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. BUT WHO'S YOURS?

YOUR MOMMY?" Kyle asked. "NO MY GIRLFRIEND IS HEIDI. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE ONE. YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE YOU'RE A JEW!"

Cartman yelled. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Kyle yelled. "WHO? YOUR MOM?" Cartman yelled. "NO BEBE." Kyle yelled. "SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU SHE

JUST CAN'T FIND ANYONE ELSE!" Cartman yelled. Stan walked over and tried to pull Cartman away from Kyle while Kenny tried to pull Kyle away

from Cartman. The bus pulled up. The four boys got on and sat down. Kyle and Cartman were a mess but the two boys didn't care. The ride to

school was uneventful. The only thing that happened was that Kenny talked about how excited he was that Kelly was coming...

* * *

A/N

I hope you liked. Please tell me if you did. I really am enjoying writing this story. I think that there really needs to be more Kenny/Kelly stories. Again please review.


	3. Day Dreaming

A/N

A/N

Here's the third chapter. Please read and review.

School

Kenny was deep within his own mind. Daydreaming. Of Kelly, of coarse, who else would

he daydream, of? He was in a very boring class, math class. "Kenneth, (Mrs. Liker called

everyone by their real name instead of the shortened version) what is the square route of

900?" Mrs. Liker asked. "Kelly why would you wanna know something like that?"

Kenny asked still daydreaming. "Kenneth, stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Mrs.

Liker yelled. "Kelly why would you call me Kenneth?" Kenny asked. "Kenneth pay

attention in class! It's me your math teacher. Now tell me what you think the square route

of 900 is." Mrs. Liker ordered. "Wha?" Kenny asked. "Kenneth pay attention and tell

what the square route of 900 is." Mrs. Liker said. "22?" Kenny asked. "No, how about

you Eric. What is the square route of 900?" Mrs. Liker asked. "900?" Cartman asked.

"No, Eric. Um, Stanley, can you tell me the answer?" Mrs. Liker asked. "34?" Stan

asked. "No. Can you tell me Craig?" Mrs. Liker asked. Craig was at the moment leaning

over talking to Tweek. "Tell you what?" Craig asked. Mrs. Liker sighed. Kyle raised his

hand. "Um how about you, Tweek?" Mrs. Liker asked. "Aaaaagh. Oh God. Why me?"

Tweek responded. "Token?" Mrs. Liker asked. "Uh, 12?" Token asked. "No, Token. Can

you tell me Clyde?" Mrs. Liker asked annoyed. "450?" Clyde asked. "Timothy can you

tell me?" Mrs. Liker asked. "TIMMAH!" Timmy yelled. "Jim?" Mrs. Liker asked. "F-f-

forty-f-f-four?" Jimmy asked. "No. Bebe can you tell me the answer?" Mrs. Liker asked.

"What's a square route?" Bebe asked. "Kyle, what's the answer?" Mrs. Liker asked.

"30." He replied. The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Mrs. Liker said. All the teens filed out

of the classroom. They got within their groups. Meaning, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman,

Kyle and Bebe, Wendy, Heidi, and Nellie, Tweek, Craig and Clyde, Butters all by

himself, Token by himself, and then Timmy and Jimmy. "Mrs. Liker really needs to

understand that Timmy and Jimmy can't answer." Kyle told Bebe. "I know. She needs to

pick easier questions." Bebe said. Meanwhile, "How the hell are we supposed to know

the answers?" Cartman complained. "Kenny, why weren't you paying attention? Were

you daydreaming of Kelly?" Stan asked. Kenny blushed under his hood but luckily no

one could notice. "Maybe." Kenny muffled. "He's in _love_." Cartman said annoyingly.

"Shut up fat ass." Kenny muffled. "I'm not fat. I'm big boned. At least I'm not poor and

on welfare." Cartman shot back. "It's not my fault fat ass. But at least someone actually

likes me." Kenny muffled. "I told you guys, Heidi likes me. So there I already said I have

a girlfriend." Cartman said. "_Sure_." Kenny said. "Yeah whatever you say Cartman." Stan

said. Meanwhile, "I'm gonna use the restroom I'll catch up." Wendy said and with that

she walked into the restroom and saw something she didn't need to see…

A/N

What did Wendy see? You'll have to keep reading to find out. I hope you liked it though. Please tell me how you like the story so far.


	4. Alone

A/N

Sorry it took me a while. I didn't know how to start this chapter. And Wednesday we went to Kenny Wood for a class trip. I changed into flip-flops when I shouldn't have and my feet got really sore. I didn't get back until 7 that night. Saturday, I had dance class and had to go shopping. Last Sunday I went up my cousins' and aunt's house and went swimming. Most last week I had rehearsals and the show time for dance. This Sunday I was barely even home. I went swimming again at my aunt and my cousin's. Today I spent with another cousin. We rode bikes. And thanks for the reviews. But sorry it took me so long. I shouldn't be wasting all of this time with the A/N. So on with the story!

* * *

"Ew, why the hell are you two making out in the bathroom?" Wendy asked.

"Well we'd get caught if we made out in the hall." Bebe answered.

"Kyle, why the hell did you come in the _girls _bathroom?"

"C'mon you and Stan have made out a lot of times."

"Not in a bathroom!"

"Still you've made out in a car. That's kinda badder."

"It's not badder. It's worse."

"Now you're right."

"I'm correcting your grammar. I'm not saying that what I do is worse."

" Well I try to stay out of where people can't see us."

"Well it's disgusting that you've dragged a boy in the girls bathroom."

"Bebe, just ignore it. We should get out before a teacher comes in." Kyle spoke up.

"Okay, let's go." Bebe said.

* * *

"Dude you were in the girls bathroom? Wow that's fucked up dude." Stan asked Kyle

after school. Wendy had told Stan the little incident that had happened that morning.

"It's Bebe. She's cast a spell or something on me." Kyle answered.

"Kyle's a girl." Cartman yelled.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle said.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FAT. JUST BIG-BONED!"

"Fat ass you might as well just stop saying that because we all know that that's just a lie."

"Yeah." Stan agreed.

"It is just a lie." Kenny muffled.

"You traitors, I thought you guys were my friends. You guys are probably just jealous that I'm more mature. And that I have a girlfriend."

Cartman yelled.

"Cartman you are just a fat ass and the rest of us have do have girlfriends." Kyle said.

"You don't."

"Do so."

"Eric! Oh Eric! Come on." Heidi called running up to him.

"Later." Cartman told Stan, Kenny, and Kyle as he walked away with girlfriend.

"Dude, that is even more fucked up than Kyle being in the girl's bathroom." Kenny muffled.

"Stan!" Wendy yelled running to try to catch up.

"I'll be right there." Stan yelled to her.

"Bye dude." Kyle told Stan.

"Bye." Kenny muffled.

"Bye dudes." Stan said as he walked off with Wendy.

"What the hell just happened?" Kenny asked.

"Who knows?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle sweetie!" Bebe yelled.

"Well I gotta go dude. I'll see you later." Kyle said before running up to Bebe.

"Well what do the rest of you wanna do?" Kenny asked before realizing that he was the only one left, "Oh. I'm alone. Just because

Kelly lives far away." He sadly walked home, went through the living where his parents were currently fighting, walked into his room, then

closed and locked the beat up, hole busted, door. He decided to write a letter to Kelly:

_Dearest Kelly,_

_I've missed you too. I can't wait for you to come to the shitty little town of South Park. It_

_is a shitty town but I'll make sure your visit is worth while. Don't worry about that. You _

_know why? I love you. Now maybe because you're coming, maybe I'll be able to enjoy _

_myself in this shitty little town a little more. Have I mentioned that I've missed you? I _

_can't wait 'til you come to South Park. I hope the tine 'til then passes by real quick._

_Love,_

_Kenny._

He enclosed it in an envelope and ran outside to put the letter in the mailbox. He did hopethat the time from that moment to the time Kelly

arrived would pass by soon.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it took so long for me to update. But it was worth it, right? Am I right? But tell me if you loved this chapter. In fact just tell me if you liked. I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	5. Life

A/NSorry it took me so long to update. I didn't know how this chapter would go. So I had writer's block. I wanted to add another pairing. And I had writer's block of how to add them. There'll be two new pairings in this chapter. So anyway on with chapter five.

* * *

Kenny realized that he didn't have anything better to do, so he decided to take a walk around the town. He passed the park. But what he saw was…weird. Especially  
since one of the people was Butters. "What the hell?" He muttered under his hood. It was Leopold 'Butters' Stotch and Rebecca Cotswolds looking like they were in

love. "What the fuck is wrong with this screwed up?" Kenny thought. Who knew Butters would have a girlfriend? That is just fucked up. Kenny continued walking. It

seemed like he was the only one who didn't have a girlfriend near by. "Life sucks ass." Kenny thought. Next he passed Craig and Tweek. "Yeah life is fucked up." He

thought. He decided to just go back home. He couldn't take any more of seeing all of the couples. But unfortunately, he passed another couple. This time it was

Cartman and Heidi. They were making out. "That is just fucked up. It's even more fucked up than Butters having a girlfriend." He thought. He just wanted to go

home. He wanted Kelly to come soon. Why was he so unfortunate? Why couldn't he have more luck? Why couldn't things the he wanted for once? Why did he have

to give up most of his child hood to dying. Why was he that unfortunate? Why did he have such bad luck? When he got home, he slipped passed his still arguing

parents and went straight to his room. He wanted just to go to bed so he could be away from this hectic world for a while. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kenny woke up at 6:00am. He went through his morning routine, and went to the bus stop. He was the first one there. As usual. Next came Stan, then Kyle, and

finally Cartman. "Oh look it's our poor, single, friend. What girls don't like you because you're a poor piece of shit?" Cartman was up to his normal antics. "Fuck you  
fat ass." Kenny muffled. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend." "I do have one. She just lives far away." "Sure you do." "Will you two just stop

your arguing?" Stan asked. "Yeah it's getting obnoxious." Kyle added. The bus came. They got in. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry it's so short. I will try to update soon. I'll try to even put up another chapter today. I have a couple other story ideas, so I'm trying to finish my unfinished stories so I can work on the other stories. I have the first chapters of both started. I made a one-shot sequel to one of them finished though. I know I'm weird but if this story is a little rushed please tell me and I'll try to fix it. And also if it looks screwed up the cursor keeps moving around and the computer moved one word to the next line. So blame it on my computer. And please review.


	6. Arrival

A/NHere's another chapter.Two weeks laterKelly leaned against the window of the plane. Man, plane rides are boring.

"Dad, when does plane land?" She asked.

"About half an hour." Dylan, her father answered.

"This is so boring though."

"But you're the one who suggested that we come on vacation."

"Dad, we always go on vacation."

"Oh yeah. But why is this plane ride any different?"

"I don't know." She did know the reason though. She wanted to be with Kenny.After a while, everything was settled. "Do you mind if I look around? Didn't think so. Bye

Dad, bye Tracy, bye Jason. See you." Kelly said and opened the door. "Kelly, you should

take Jason with you." Tracy, Kelly's step-mother, said. "He's old enough to go places by

himself." Kelly said. Jason was twelve. Kelly thought he was old enough to be by himself.

Why did she have to baby-sit him all the time? "Kelly just take him with you." Dylan said.

"Fine. C'mon Jason." Kelly said. She and her half-brother walked out. "Who's he? Do you have a boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" Kenny joked. "Kenny this

is my little brother. Well actually little half-brother, Jason." Kelly explained. "You've

changed a lot Kelly. Since we had to go on that gay choir tour. The last time we saw each

other. "Wait a minute, how do you two know each other?" Jason interrupted. "Jason,

remember when you were four and I went on those choir tours?" Kelly asked. "I guess."

Jason replied. "Well he had to go on one. That's when and where we met." Kelly

explained. "Wow, Kenny wasn't lying. He does have a girlfriend." Cartman called. He and

the rest of the group walked over to Kenny, Kelly, and Jason. "This is Kelly and her

brother Jason. Kelly this is (points to each one) Stan, Kyle, Eric, but we call him Cartman,

Leopold, but we call him Butters, Wendy, Heidi, Bebe, and Rebecca." Kenny introduced.

"I remember the fat one. He's the one who said Puerto Rico smelled like ass." Kelly said.

"That sure sounds like my Eric." Heidi said. "That was Cartman all right." Stan said.

"Hello can't I be involved in this conversation?" Jason asked annoyed. "You go find some

people your own age and call me before you go back with Dad and Tracy." Kelly said.

"That's fine, I know why I'm not welcome." Jason said.

A/NOkay I couldn't find a better way to end this chapter. So Kelly's finally in South Park. Well I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	7. Just a Stupid Information Author's Note

No, it's not a chapter, but an author's not to inform you, the reader.

I think I'm going to start this over because I think it's boring with how the story was written. It was started back when I was **ELEVEN!** I was freaking **ELEVEN! **It sucks and I've gotten better between when I started it and now, at least I think. This story is really bad; it's back when I wasn't a grammar Nazi, so it really needs a rewrite. I just thought I would tell everyone that I plan on rewriting this.


End file.
